A Child's Heart
by CryingMoonLight
Summary: Every child has a broken heart, even the Konoha twelve. Oneshot


Title: A Child's Heart

Summary: Every child has a broken heart, even the Konoha twelve.

Rated K (Because every child are not as clueless as others think, and maybe, just maybe they can relate)

Disclaimer: I **wish** I own Naruto

* * *

"_**A Child's Heart"**_

He ran and blinks…and blinks… and blinks… His grin fell; he was _that_boy that everybody fears and hate. Why was he pushed away every time he tries to just talk or to make friends? Why him? Why is he... shunned?

He lifts his head, and looks at the sky, it looks like a blob. He straightens his neck and sees a little boy, probably his own age. He puts on a smile and walks over.

"Hey do you wan-" he starts again yet to be interrupted

"Come on, Tadashi, were leaving" his mom, he guesses. The lady drags the boy whispering in his ear, yet he hears, he always hears. "Don't come near him" and it hurts, it always does.

And in the end, it always ends like this; he always watches as parents drag their children away from him.

And he stands there,

People glaring at him

As if wanting him dead,

And he doesn't know why,

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_

He mentally apologizes

_Overandoverandover_

For something he didn't do

_Foranythingandnothing_

And they leave him alone

And that's what he _**hates**_

_Being alone_

"Why me?" he mutters to himself, head tilted down, hands in pockets.

He didn't frown nor cried, instead he smiled

Because it is much bearable with a smile,

His name is Uzumaki Naruto

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _he was_ _**shunned**_

And he didn't know _whywhywhy_

* * *

A young boy sits in a chair while his mother rants about his grades, his chores, and his attitude—everything about him actually, he tries to tune it out, he always try, but even if he does, he can never erase the pain it gives.

Why? He'll ask himself many times, he was the most intelligent in his whole age group; sometimes he can even outsmart adults. Then why does his mother still hasn't stop? Stopped comparing him to others, stopped saying "You can do better" or "When I was a child I was like this and that while you're just that." It hurt like crazy to be honest; finding everybody, even your own parents- your own family criticizes you.

The ranting had finally stopped, his mother sighed and mutters something, "He'll never learn", his grip on the chair tightens and he asks himself 'Then what does it take? What do I need to learn? Huh?' But he doesn't say this out loud, because it's too troublesome, instead he walks out of the door and sits in the patio, he pulls out a shogi board, his only amusement, because maybe just maybe the pain will reside

_Butitwillneverleave_

He stopped playing, he stopped thinking

_Troublesome..._

And he looked at sky, and he envies the clouds

_IwishIhopeIdream_

And he sleeps next, head tilted upwards, hands on the concrete floor

_Becausemaybejustmaybe_

I can have no more troubles

_EvenifIhavetosleepmywholelife_

Because maybe I can escape

His name is Nara Shikamaru

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because **_he was __**criticized**_

Even if he did his _veryveryvery_ best

* * *

A figure with long brown hair past the shoulders and _whitewhitewhite _eyes sat near a window. His gaze travelling around his surroundings, he was a child, but _whyohwhyohwhy_ does he feel enclosed... caged... a prisoner?

"Oi you have to clean the main hall" he hears a voice, he doesn't know who it was and it probably don't matter, so he kneels slightly and takes the large container of water that was waiting near the door and proceeded to the very large space that _onlyonlyonly _he will clean

_I'malone_

It is fate

_I'monlyabranchmemeber_

It is fate

_Iamaprisoner_

It is fate

It is fate

_Nothingelse_

It is fate

_Butthenwhywhywhy?_

Why do I want to suddenly to cheat my way out?

Even if it is fate

And he looks at the sky

_Andhopehopehope_

That maybe someday

_Maybehecanfly_

His name is Hyuuga Neji

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because **_he was_ _**caged**_

For a _longlonglong _time

* * *

There was another young boy, people are afraid of him. He has pointy teeth, slit eyes and wild tattoos. Everybody judged him from what he looked, and _nobodynobodynobody_ ever wanted to befriend him

They never saw his big heart.

He has no father, and behind the short tempered young boy, he hid the one who cries. He has to grow up fast; he was now the man of the house

_Butstillaboyalwaysaboy_

And when he walks outside

Everybody avoids him

And they _only _look at the outside

_Onhowhedressesoronhowheacts_

But he just wants to socialize

_Tohavefriends,tohavesomeonetolaughwith_

And they never hear him out

_Theyneversawthelonelyboy_

And he sometimes fantasize

_Andmaybehedreams_

That they will accept him

_Andmaybelikehimlovehim_

For who he was in and out

His name is Inuzuka Kiba

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _he was_ _**judged**_

Only for the outside _nevernevernever _the inside

* * *

She was not a genius, she was not a fool. She was not the prettiest child. She was not ugly. Her features are not unique, she was common, she was average, she was normal.

And she hated it.

She has brown hair and brown eyes.

_Nobodyseesher_

She doesn't want to be kunoichi, she wants to be a shinobi.

_Nobody sees her_

She put her hair into twin buns, not a normal hair style

_Nobodyseesher_

She learned a different style than most, she wielded weapons

_Nobodyseesher_

She now holds the title of Weapon Mistress at a _veryveryvery _young age

_Nobodyseesher_

And she wishes to be seen

_Eveenforjustonetime_

Because she was a child

_Andcallherpettyorenvious_

But she was just too normal

_Toonormalforanyone_

And for once she wants to belong

_Iwanttostandout_

Her name is Tenten

She was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _she was_ _**normal**_

Too normal than it even _hurtshurtshurts her_

* * *

Another child has a broken heart; he has spiky brown, swirl marks on his cheeks and has a larger physique than most people his age. He was the sixteenth head of his clan. He is another one of a long line of troublemakers.

And that's what he fears

_Thathewillbeforgotten_

Because he is not that special

_Neverneverneverremembered_

Because he was just that boy

_Thefatonetheotherone_

And hurts and it cuts

_Soveryveryverydeep_

And he wishes to be different

_Notfatnotfatnotfat_

And that someone

_Remembermeremembermeremeberme_

Anyone

_Pleasepleaseplease_

Remember him

His name is Akamichi Choji

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because **_he was_ _**forgotten**_

_Alwaysalwaysalways _in the end

* * *

He has dark bushy brown hair and dark narrow eyes hid behind a pair of sunglasses; he was always the mysterious one that everybody was scared of.

And he loathed it

"_Why are they always scared of me?"_

He remember asking his father

Because they don't understand.

_Thatevenifhedoesn'tshowit_

The feelings and the emotions he have

Because I'm human

_AndI'mstillachild _

And he knows they misunderstood his actions

And he loathes that too

His name is Aburame Shino

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _he was_ _**misunderstood**_

_Alwaysalwaysalways _and maybe _foreverandeverandever_

* * *

She had always been popular. She was a fair skinned little girl, with those _blueblueblue _eyes of hers and that _blondeblondeblonde _hair of hers. And she continued to hide a fact nobody _evereverever_ knew, she was insecure

She was smart

_Butshealwayshavetotrytrytry_

She was pretty

_Butsheisn'tunique,she'sjustlikeanyothergirl_

She was part of a clan

_Butthatisn'tenoughneverenough_

She was an exceptional kunoichi

_Butshecanneverbegoodenough_

And what she hates the most

_Attheveryveryend_

Is that she's too weak

_Tobeevenproudatherself_

Because she doesn't know how

Her name is Yamanaka Ino

She was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _she was_ _**insecure**_

From the _veryveryvery _start

* * *

He closed his _veryveryvery _round eyes and waits... and waits... and waits

For minutes... days... months... and years...

_Waitinghiswholelife_

For that someone

To understand his actions

_Hisenergyhisbeliefshislife_

And tell him

_Orshowormaybeevenwrite_

That he's normal enough

And that somehow

_Somehowsomehowsomehow_

He's fine...

_Finefinefine_

Just the way he is

But he knows, it'll never happen

Because he's just a young boy

Full of masks

His name is Rock Lee

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _he was_ _**weird**_

But always wishes he was _finefinefine_

* * *

She has _fair _skin, _dark blue _hair and _white _eyes.

She is bright.

_Notthebightestjustbright_

She is pretty

_Butnottheprettiestjustpretty_

She knows how to fight

_Butshe'snotstrongneverstrong_

And she is known for one thing

She is a failure.

_Failurefailurefailure_

It is the truth

_Dadsayssomom'sgonenow_

And she wishes that she isn't kind

Because that is her weakness

_Alwaysalwaysalways_

So she blink back the tears

_Andtrainstrainstrains_

Evenif she dies doing

Because she knows the pain won't fade

_nevernevernever_

Her name is Hyuuga Hinata

She was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _she was_ a _**failure**_

And she _hateshateshates _it

* * *

And there's this one last boy, he has fair skin, onyx eyes and black hair. He sits on a tree, with a frown on contrasting his beautiful face.

.

.

He had a family once

_It'sgonenow_

He had a mother once

_She'sgonenow_

He had a father too

_He'sgonenow_

He had a brother he once admired

_Helefthim_

But he misses somebody else

_Somebodyreallyreallyimportant_

Somebody who smiled

_Thoseneverendingsmiles_

Somebody who laughed

_Thoseloudlaughsofjoys_

Somebody who was innocent

_Acarefreelittlechild_

He misses himself

_Hemisseswhenhecanstilllove_

His name is Uchiha Sasuke

He was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _he_ _**lost**_

Anything and everything he _caredlikedloved_

And there's this one last girl.

She has pink hair and green eyes.

_Sheisdifferent_

She is a civilian wanting to be a ninja

She is a ninja in a family of civilians

_Shecannevereerbeaninja_

She fell in '_love'_ with that boy who lived with hate

_Shelovedhimforwhohewas_

She didn't hate the other boy, the one with the whisker marks

_Sheneverhatedhimjustannoyed_

And that's what broke her

_Becauseshewastoodifferent_

And it hurts

_Soveryveryverydeep_

They teased her

_foreheadforeheadforehead_

And they said she was a freak

_Freakfreakfreak_

And she will cry

_Manymanymanytimes_

Just because she was different

_Andweakweakweak_

And she knows that

And she wishes

_Andhopesandpraysanddreams_

That someone...

_Orsomehoworsomeday_

... Someone will teach her

_Soshe'llneverbeleftbehind_

Her name is Haruno Sakura

She was a child with a broken heart

**Because** _she was_ _**bullied**_

And she's _nevereverever_ confident enough to change it

* * *

They were twelve different children

With twelve different pasts.

Four girls and Eight boys.

With one thing in common.

A broken heart

* * *

"_Behind joy and laughter there may be a_

_temperament, coarse, hard and callous._

_But behind sorrow there is always sorrow._

_Pain, unlike pleasure, wears no mask."_

* * *

**A/N: Woah... I just did a oneshot, I think I just typed and typed and before I knew it, it was already long... Woah ... and I didn't even checked it *laughes sheepishly***

**Well anyway, what do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated. If there's something you don't understand, look underneath the underneath *winks***

**Please tell me what you think of the oneshot, it's my first time doing one so... yeah...**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
